


Closing Argument

by nicekittyrawr, StupidLeeches, wolfh00r



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekittyrawr/pseuds/nicekittyrawr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidLeeches/pseuds/StupidLeeches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfh00r/pseuds/wolfh00r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opponents by day, lovers by night. Rose and Victoria use their day jobs to build up a little tension and frustration. An entry for the "For the Love of Women" contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Argument

**Title:** Closing Argument

 **Summary:** Opponents by day, lovers by night. Rose and Victoria use their day jobs to build up a little tension and frustration.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Rose/Victoria

 **Word count:** 5,358

 **Disclaimer:** Just a little playing around with SM's babies

 **FFn penname(s):** StupidLeeches (nicekittyrawr  & wolfh00r)

 **Twitter:** @StupidLeeches

 **Beta name(s):** dailyicandy

 

-0-

 

 _She's a thorn in my side. The bane of my courtroom existence_.

 

I have a pencil gripped between my fingers and I hear the wood begin to crack. My whole body is tense with rage. I glare at Rosalie Hale across the courtroom, her back is turned to me but I know that she can feel the squint of my eyes, my fiery gaze. She's smug and condescending. She's also my biggest legal competition in this city. It seems to never fail that when someone hires me, the opposing council hires _her_. It's like some big fucking cosmic joke. No matter how many cases I try in court, I can't get away from her.

 

We are both hard headed, and at times, hard hearted as well. We are damn good at our jobs so very few people try to soften us up. I don't let up when I'm arguing a case and neither does she.

 

Here in lies the problem. "She's brilliant, a legal mind the likes of which this city has never seen," they say. The issue is, it depends on who you talk to if you want to know which of us they are talking about. My side of the camp sees me as the golden child, the best they've ever had in the courtroom. I'm sure her side of the fence says the same about her.

 

The more I think about how much she annoys me, the more my blood pressure rises. I know she feels my stare burning into the back of her fitted Calvin Klein blazer but I don't give a damn. I'm well aware she isn't turning around to look at me because she knows it's pissing me off. I'll be sure she pays for that after court rests for the day.

 

There's a brief recess but it's not enough time for me to corner her. Rosalie has kept her head down all day, not because she's afraid to look at me, but because she knows it makes me seethe. Her head is tilted toward her client, a no good asshole business man, the entire time. The light glints off of her hair, making a halo surround the blond silk she comes by naturally. It's twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck, her usual 'court day' style. I want to go over there, take that bundle of hair in my hand and yank it. _I have anger issues, so what?_

 

When court is finally adjourned for the day, I quickly pack up my things, shoving them aggressively into my briefcase. I need to get away from here; gets some fresh air and get the hell out of these heels. _I hate heels. Stupid torture devices, if you ask me. My toes have been pinched all day._

 

I grab my things and walk away without a backwards glance. My assistant follows behind me, tripping over her own feet in her haste. I roll my eyes even though I know she can't see my exasperation. "Bella, go ahead and take the rest of the afternoon off. I'm not going back into the office, I need to get some errands taken care of," I wave her off dismissively and I hear her steps pause before she runs to catch up.

 

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, Miss James," Bella calls from over my shoulder as she scurries behind me. "Have a good afternoon!" Her footsteps stop and I keep going, nodding my head in acknowledgment as I walk to my car. I run my hand across the metallic blue paint of my Porsche Cayman R, my precious, then climb in and close the door. My briefcase is haphazardly thrown into the passenger seat and I place my cell phone into the small compartment next to the emergency break. When I turn the key in the ignition the three hundred and thirty horsepower motor sings to me, purring eagerly in the much appreciated quiet.

 

While I wait for the heat to kick in I release the stick I'd absentmindedly pushed through my twisted up hair this morning. The curls fall down around my shoulders and I peek at myself in the rear view mirror; even though they've been tamed all day, the red fire is wild around my face now that it's free. I put the car into gear and back out of my space with more force than necessary. I'm in a hurry to get home, but I have to make a few stops first.

 

The blaring of a horn brings me out of my distracted thoughts and I glance up to see a bright red BMW convertible stopped in the middle of the parking lot. The blond driver glares at me from behind the windshield. I lift my hand and wave with just my fingers as I pass by. _God, I do love pissing her off._

 

My errands are taken care of rather quickly; I'm nothing if not efficient. I get distracted only a few times, my cell phone beeping with email and text alerts. Most of them work related and easily taken care of. A few come in, asking when I'm going to be home and I answer vaguely in my haste. My trunk, what there is of it, is full of shopping bags; last minute Valentine's Day presents I hadn't had the time to pick up yet. I'm in and out and on my way home before the sun begins to set.

 

I shoot a quick text when I roll to a stop at a red light.

 

**On my way home. Bought a great bottle of wine to go with dinner.**

 

The response is quick, just a short "Ok" and I know that can only mean one of two things. I'm in trouble for not coming straight home or there is a surprise waiting on me. I'm voting for the latter. I love surprises and my love and I try to one up one another as often as we can.

 

When I pull into the driveway and hit the button to raise the garage door I can't help the sly smile that slides across my red painted lips. The 650i I park next to is as sexy as it's owner, who taught me everything I know about cars. _Who knew it could be such an attractive quality?_ My movements to get into the house are swift, gathering all of the bags and my briefcase in one go and shuffling through the side door into the kitchen.

 

"I'm home!" my voice rings out into the wide open space; the only other sound I hear in the house is that of pattering feet and jingling. "Hey Jasper, hey buddy," I call to the sleek blue eyed cat as he walks into the room, heading straight to my bags, sticking his head in and sniffing around. "Are you alone? I saw the car in the garage..." I pause my questioning when I hear bare feet walking down a flight of stairs. _Ah._

 

After dropping all of my things I lift the lid on the pot simmering on the stove. "Smells amazing," I say to the body whose presences I feel behind me. Hands grab my hips, digging into the soft fabric of my trousers and I grin as the fingertips of those beautiful appendages dig in. There's annoyance and taut strain in that grip. I'm well familiar with that. Ignoring the touch I go for the spoon resting on the stove top and I stir the simmering sauce before giving it a taste.

 

Fingers leave my hip and tug at the ends of my hair, trying to get my attention. Finally, giving in, I turn around with a smile on my face. "Hi," I say cheerily and I'm met with a pair of narrowed ice blue eyes. _Heheh_. I notice she's taken her golden hair down and it's slightly wavy from her daily style. _I can't wait to get my hands in it_.

 

"You cut me off in the parking lot."

 

"You objected while I was questioning a witness."

 

"She was _my_ witness. And you were badgering her."

 

"I wasn't badgering. I was doing my job."

 

"You are so..."

 

"Sexy? Fuckable?"

 

"Infuriating!"

 

I grin. I knew I had her in a rage. _This should be a fun night._

 

Rose and I have been together for three years. We battle one another in the court day after day then come home and make love. Clients, witnesses, juries; they are all none the wiser. It's actually fantastic for our relationship. I get her worked up, an easy task, and then we both reap the benefits. The rage in her eyes already has my nipples hardening beneath my blouse and a shiver coursing up my spine. Rose shoves me out of the way and places a tall stock pot full of water on a burner. She's making a ridiculous amount of noise and it makes me laugh to myself.

 

I step back and watch her move around the kitchen. Usually we make dinner together but I can tell she doesn't want my help at the moment. It's ok though, I love watching her. She's still wearing her outfit from earlier; a pencil skirt in a deep eggplant color and a blouse of a lighter shade of purple. Her blazer is gone, as are her shoes, which I'm a bit disappointed about. While I'm not a fan of wearing heels, I love seeing them on Rose; showcasing her beautiful long legs. It doesn't escape my notice that she's still wearing her stockings. _Yay._ I start to imagine what must lay under that skirt and it makes my heart skip.

 

She's marching around the kitchen each time I walk back downstairs to grab more shopping bags. I could carry all of them at one time but I'm enjoying seeing Rose stew. That might make me sound like a bitch, but if the roles were reversed, Rose would get pleasure out of seeing me in the same state. We both get off on making the other angry. With our volatile tempers it makes things between us more intense. There is never a dull moment between the two of us, that's for sure.

 

We eat dinner silently and I have a hard time keeping the smile on my face hidden. I know I won't get anywhere with her tonight if she is overly upset. My only desire is to get her riled up just a little and see where it takes us. Hopefully upstairs, maybe against a wall or in the shower. Hell, I don't even care where it takes us. I just want her hands on me. After we finish eating I refill both our wine glasses before offering to clean up the kitchen while she goes upstairs to get comfortable. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and harrumphs as she disappears through the kitchen door, goblet in hand.

 

I grin, humming to myself while I put away left overs and load the dishwasher, taking my time. I'm hoping that by taking a little longer to get upstairs it will give her time to anticipate my arrival. However, if she's truly angry with me, my delaying the inevitable will only serve to annoy her. Knowing my Rose, she's fuming either way, and that's just how I like her. I scrub and put away the pots that were used then make my way upstairs, keeping my steps even and steady.

 

When I walk through the bedroom door I'm not prepared for what I see. Rose is standing in front of the balcony door in our room. She's already discarded her blouse and skirt and is left standing in black silky panties, a matching bra, garter belt and silk stockings. And the shoes. The four inch heels are back on her delicate feet to tease and torment me. It makes no sense to me how she can stand in those things, much less walk, but she does. I love to see her in them, her calves flexing as she moves, her ass- I stop myself and just stand in the doorway, watching her. I know Rose can see me through the reflection in the glass but she doesn't speak.

 

When I can no longer stand the silence or the lack of touching, I step into the room, walking across the thick carpet until I'm standing just behind her, my body a whisper away from hers. Rose sighs and I place my hands on her shoulders, moving them down her satiny skin all the way to her fingertips and back up again. I make several passes before I go from her shoulders to her collarbone, dancing my fingers across then down. Trailing a finger between her cleavage I tease her, smirking when I feel her breathing pick up.

 

Before Rose gets too accustomed to the pattern of my fingers I bring them back up, gliding along her bra strap to her back. My hands work all over her body; shoulders blades down to the subtle dip in her lower back. I move from her toned stomach to the curve of her hip, then her ass. A fingertip traces the seam of her garter, across her skin, making goosebumps pop up.

 

"Are you still angry with me?" I ask in a whisper of a voice, not wanting to make her pull away from me. She only shrugs a shoulder, not speaking, not giving me any indication of her thoughts. "Not talking to me?" I ask, my eyebrows lifting even though I know she's not looking at me. Her head has dropped slightly and I notice her eyes have slid shut. "That's ok. I bet I can make you say my name, at least. Make you beg me not to stop." My words cause a shiver to wrack her body and I lean closer, letting my breath course over her warm skin before I push her hair to the side to kiss the back of her neck.

 

"I don't beg, Victoria," she finally speaks, her voice a little haughty.

 

"Hmm," I say in a disbelieving tone. "I think you're challenging me, my love. I think I could make you beg _and_ plead."

 

Rose doesn't say anything but she does lean back into my hands as they smooth up her back, massaging gently. I move one of her bra straps off of her shoulder, allowing it to fall against her arm. My lips move across her skin, placing kisses, nipping her with my front teeth until I reach her neck. Then I switch to the other shoulder, giving it the same treatment. Rose's back is still straight as an arrow and I realize I'm going to have to do more than this to get her to relax. I relish the visions that float through my head at that thought.

 

I know better than to think Rose is going to make this simple but I also know she's toying with me. The position in front of the window, her lack of clothing; she knows exactly what she's doing. _I'll play_. I move around to stand next to her, my lips moving over her beautiful shoulder to her collarbone. My tongue flicks out, tasting her as I go until I'm standing facing her, my teeth scraping against the skin of her neck. The vibration of her moan makes my lips tingle and I answer her with a matching "mmm" of my own.

 

She finally moves, running her hands up my sides, over my breasts and into my hair. Fingers twist and tug at my curls, pulling me down to the swell of her breasts. I flick my tongue under the edge of her demi bra, barely grazing, coming so close to her nipple but not touching it. Gripping her hip with one hand I bring the other up to pull the satiny fabric down under her breast, propping it up for my mouth. My eyes are drawn to her face as I pull her already pebbled nipple into my mouth, running my teeth against it, flicking it with my tongue.

 

There's a slapping sound somewhere over my shoulder and I lift my head, turning just slightly. Rose's hand is braced against the glass of the balcony door, her fingers splayed and trying to dig into the hard surface. I suck harder, pulling her puckered skin into my mouth before moving to the other breast, giving it as much time as the first. I become aware of a tugging on my blouse and lift my head; her free hand is trying to release my confines.

 

Suddenly she shoves me away and I gasp, taken aback. My eyes meet hers and the steel blue of her gaze is burning bright. She's still pissed but the lust coursing through her veins adds to that ten fold. I lift my hands up to touch her face and she moves just out of reach while shaking her head at me. _OK. So we're going a different route._ Rose grabs buttons and begins pushing them through the tiny holes of my blouse. Before I can move to help her shed my shirt she pushes it off my shoulders and down my arms, trapping them against my sides. I keep my eyes on her face, taking in the intense expression there.

 

Rose outlines my nipple through the fabric of my bra, a smirk on her face as she pays me back for the touches I bestowed on her. "Rose," I begin but she cuts me off with a sharp look. I clear my throat as I watch her nimble fingers continue on.  My eyes drift from her face, down her neck to her breasts. Rose's nipples are straining toward me, still in the same position I left them in when she pushed me away. I find it hard to pull my gaze away from her body. She's such a distraction that I don't even notice what's coming next.

 

Rose dips her head and bites my earlobe, then keeps going to my neck, continuing to scrape her teeth against my skin. She knows this makes me lose my mind but she doesn't stop there. The journey her lips take lead to the swell of my own breasts, making my breath hitch. Her hands unclasp the front closure of my bra, letting it fall open and rest with my blouse. I expect her mouth to move down further, anticipating her silky, hot lips on me. When that doesn't happen I drop my eyes to watch her movements.

 

Rose's mouth changes directions, shifting back up the column of my neck to my jaw. Her lips keep on their path until they touch my own, her tongue sliding along my bottom lip. I gasp and my mouth falls open, letting her velvety tongue slip between my lips. She kisses me roughly, her hands gripping my hips and pulling me against her. With the height her shoes give her she has to dip her knees a little and when she does it sets me off. I moan into Rose's mouth when her nipples brush against my own, teasing me, drenching my pussy and making my walls clamp down in need.

 

One of my arms finally manages to free itself and I try to drop it down between our bodies without Rose noticing. I go for the spot between her toned thighs, hoping to stroke and dip my fingers into her until she screams my name. Her hand clamping down on my wrist stops me as she pulls away from our kiss just enough to mutter, "Ah ah ah," with a tsking sound. Instead of pushing my hand away she slips it down my own flat stomach, using her grip on my skin to guide it down under the waistband of my pants. I hadn't even noticed she'd released the clasp on the soft wide legged fabric. Before I realize what her intentions are she's pushing further until my hands are cupping my sex.

 

"Are you wet, Vicky?" she asks and I growl. I _hate_ being called "Vicky" and she knows it. "Tell me what you feel like," she commands while moving my hand up and down, putting more pressure on my clit than I feel is necessary. If she keeps this up I might lose the little bit of control I have. _How did I lose control of this situation so quickly?_ "Are you wet? Is your cunt begging for my mouth? Do you want me to make you cum so hard you see stars?"

 

My eyes roll back in my head and I mutter a rough "fuck you" which only serves to make her giggle under her breath. "No baby, I'll be the one fucking you," she whispers against my mouth before roughly pressing her lips to mine. Our tongues begin battling again, both of us desperate for domination and neither giving in to the other. Rose begins to blindly back us toward the bed, stopping only when my legs hit the edge.

 

Rose's lips barely move away from mine again, making me whimper in disappointment until I hear her words. "I want you to push your fingers into your hole. Massage your pussy with them. Don't forget about your clit either. Pretend it's my hands on you."

 

"How about you do it yourself," I breathe into her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip with my teeth. She doesn't reply to my demand, and that's what it is, it most definitely is not a request. That hand that had been gripping my hip moves to push my pants over my ass and allows them to hit the floor. My panties follow quickly, allowing the cool air to hit my heated and wet skin, making my body quiver. Rose pushes me down until I'm sitting on the edge of the bed, finally releasing my hand she taps my thighs, indicating that I should spread them. Her hands maneuver me and I allow it only because I'm so fucking turned on. There's also the heaving breaths that keep her chest moving up and down, I can't pull my eyes off of her tits.

 

Before she can stop me I lean forward and take a nipple into my mouth, biting at the bare skin, lapping at it with my tongue. I don't have time to do more than that because she's shoving my shoulders so my back hits the mattress. Her hands take my ankles and prop each heel up on the edge of the bed, opening me to her. I expect her to continue the job she forced me to start but she doesn't. Rose stands there looking down at me, her eyes alert and burning into mine. She nods her head and I realize she's serious about me touching myself. It's not that I'm shy, not by any means. We've spent many nights watching each other pleasure ourselves but I didn't think this would be one of those nights.

 

I shrug my shoulders, like it's no big deal that she's standing there waiting on me to masturbate while she watches. She knows it's one of my biggest turn-ons, damn her. Moving my hands I start at my breasts, fingertips dancing across the hard nipples before drifting down; over the sternum, to the stomach, around the belly button. My eyes flick up to look at Rose, smirking when I see the intensity on her face. Feeling like doing some teasing of my own I pause before reaching my destination, drawing circles on my abdomen with a finger tip. Rose's eyes are glued to my hand as it makes patterns on my goosebump covered skin. Her hands go to her hips; she's getting impatient and that has me grinning.

 

"You're wasting time," she finally speaks and just as the words leave her mouth I slide my hand down, my fingers brushing the swollen skin of my pussy lips. My hips jerk up without my meaning for them to and Rose laughs, a smirk on her beautiful lips. I allow my fingers to move just inside of my body, teasing and stroking before pushing first one finger, then a second, deeply. I keep my gaze locked with Rose's even as my fingers pump in and out of my heat, my pussy pulsing like a heartbeat around them.

 

She reaches out and runs a fingertip along my lips, gathering arousal and then bringing it to her mouth where she pulls it between her lips and moans. I can tell her tongue is swirling around her digit, making sure she gets it all clean before opening her mouth, biting down on her finger as she watches me. My hips jerk up off of the bed and I allow my eyes to drift down her body, caressing as I go along.

 

Her chest is flushed with arousal, her nipples straining into the air. I notice she's removed her bra without me realizing she'd moved but I don't mind. It gives me free reign to take in her lush skin. Rose's toned stomach leads to the soft curve of her hips and then my eyes feast on the crotch of her panties. There's an ever growing wet spot on the satiny material. The realization makes me grin because I know she's not as unaffected as she's trying to make me think she is. I don't allow my gaze to lift from that spot as I work my fingers in and out, my other hand digging into the skin of my thigh while I work myself into a fevered pitch.

 

Movement catches my eye and my hand shoots out to wrap around her wrist when I realize she's going in for the kill. I flick my gaze up to her face and notice that she's zoned out, watching me so closely I don't believe she's thinking about anything but touching me. "You don't get the honor of feeling my pussy around your fingers right now. This is mine," I tell her, a moan escaping when I push my fingers as deeply as they'll go. It feels so fucking good but I know having her hands on me, her mouth sucking, her tongue licking will be ten times better. But I need to make my point. I want to play with her like she's played with me.

 

"I'm so wet, Rose. My clit is throbbing with my heartbeat and it's all your fault. You told me to touch myself," I remind her, my eyelids flickering, barely able to stay open. My hips are grinding up into my hand, getting into a rhythm with them, pushing me higher, making me want to press harder. I release her wrist and add my other hand to the job. Fingers against my clit; pinching, stroking roughly against the delicate skin between my legs.

 

Just when I think maybe I'm almost there; when that tightness in my stomach builds so heavily that I don't think I can take anymore, my hands are ripped away. Rose has dropped to her knees, putting her at the right position - her face between my bent knees. She licks my thighs, easing up higher toward my pussy, cleaning away the arousal that has gathered and made my skin slick with need. All for her.

 

The flat, smooth tongue that comes in contact with my bare skin nearly sends me over the edge. I barely manage to maintain the control I'm hanging onto by a thread. Rose's delicate fingers spread open my lips while she nudges my thighs and I do my best to hold them wider. There's a catch in my hip but I ignore it because her mouth on me feels so good. My hands dart down to grip her hair and I'm vaguely aware of the destruction that I'm causing. She's going to be pissed later but I don't care. I thread my fingers in the silken mass, twisting until I can pull roughly, urging her on.

 

Rose's tongue pushes in and pulls out, creating a pattern interspersed with a flick against my clit. Her mouth stops and she lifts her face to look at me. I can't tear my eyes away from her glistening lips as she speaks. "I'm going to make _you_ scream _my_ name. You're going to beg me to make you cum. Then when I do, you'll beg me not to stop. You'll be so exhausted by the time I'm finished with you; you won't have the strength to lift your head."

 

My eyes narrow at her words and I realize she's reversed our roles. Before I can get my bearings and right this situation Rose is attacking me with her mouth again, sucking my clit, lightly grazing it with her teeth- making me lose my wits. I pull her hair then realize I'm doing this all wrong and should be bringing her closer, not tugging away. Even though she has gained control I'm still the one with the better end of the deal.

 

I pull her face closer, practically burying her between my legs and Rose pinches the inside of my thigh. It's meant as a warning; so I know she's in charge now but it only serves to make me wetter, hornier. Her velvet tongue darts in and out, her fingers increasing the pace and creating an alternating rhythm with her mouth. It's an assault on my body and I have to do battle to maintain what little bit of control I have. If there is nothing else I can do to regain dominance other than holding out, then so be it.

 

Like Rose could read my thoughts she brings her face away just enough to lift her eyes to mine. I watch, fascinated as her tongue takes one long pass against my hot skin and then she speaks. "You can't hold on forever, Victoria. You're going to have to cum on my tongue eventually," she tells me and I feel my body tighten and shiver.

 

"God, you're such a bitch sometimes," I tell her, out of breath and a little angry that I'm so turned on. The only response I receive is a low mischievous chuckle that has me bucking my hips up into her face. "Also, you talk too much. Put your mouth to better use."

 

I'm feeling a little cocky at this point; a smirk on my face when I hear her grumble in response. Rose turns her face just slightly and when she bites down on the inside of my thigh the smile is whipped from my face and my mouth falls open. I release what sounds like a cross between a whimper and a moan as she goes back to the job at hand.

 

Her mouth, so hot and wet on me, rough and gentle at the same time, pushes me until I can't bring air into my lungs any longer. I twist my fingers in her hair, tight against her scalp as electricity shoots up my spine and travels through every appendage on my body. It's unreal, the way she can bring me to this, even when we are annoyed or angry with one another. From the waist down I swear I go numb, my hips jerking up against her mouth, seeking every bit of pleasure Rose can bring me. Even as I cum her tongue laps at me, drinking all of me while she makes little noises of appreciation. Even those sounds turn me on and I can't help but need more.

 

Rose just barely finishes, placing a kiss on the inside of each of my thighs and I am pulling her up. My hands have found their way to her shoulders and I bring her up to kiss her mouth. I don't mind tasting myself on her tongue, knowing what she's done for me, what she'll do again and again. It reignites the fire coursing through my veins and I wrap my legs around her waist, using my calves to hold Rose's body against mine.

 

My hands travel all over her skin, delighted to feel her fevered flesh against mine. I manage to flip us over and allow myself to continue caressing. Over her breasts, a pinch of her nipples, down between her legs to caress her wet panties. I pull my mouth away, dropping my face to her ear, whispering, "My turn."

 

-0-

 

A/N: Eep. *hides bright red face*


End file.
